


Each Its Own Reward

by Vana



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Cracked-out hand porn, M/M, Shamelessly shippy RPS, instead of writing what I am supposed to be working on, self-indulgent writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vana/pseuds/Vana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Stephen/Liam schmaltz for no particular reason. The premise was inspired by <a href="http://www.sfx.co.uk/2012/03/27/game-of-thrones-season-two-liam-cunningham-interview/#null">this interview</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each Its Own Reward

**Author's Note:**

> _A good act does not wash out the bad, nor a bad act the good. Each should have its own reward. You were a hero and a smuggler._ —Stannis to Davos in A Clash of Kings

The usual post-filming chatter filled the air outside, but inside Carice’s trailer it was muffled and could have just as easily been traffic, or even a noisy wind. The lady of the place had gone to get Liam an aspirin, leaving just him and Stephen there waiting in companionable silence. 

“Bloody _hell_.” Liam broke the quiet, stretching his fingers out and back, wincing as the pain radiated up his arm. It had been an intense, long day and he was so immersed in his role that he forgot to stretch his fingers between takes, so they cramped up in the position he held them in. 

“They could cut them off in post,” Carice had suggested, the first time this had happened. But Liam said no — as Davos, he had to be aware at all times of the missing joints and letting special effects take care of it would be a certain kind of blot — a dishonor to the role. And Davos was nothing if not honorable.

Davos was also loyal. Liam was somewhat less so — because how could any living person be the equal to Davos Seaworth in loyalty? But he had managed to even make a friend of Stephen Dillane, the taciturn actor whose character trusted very few. Four years ago they had recognized each other for kindred spirits and had built up mutual respect and, Liam might even venture to say, a mutual pleasure in each other’s companionship. 

But as much as he had worked with this man, it still shocked Liam when Stephen leaned over and took his hand. “Let me see,” Stephen said. Liam could only stare dumbly at the afflicted hand, then looking up at Stephen’s face, all concern, but with a dull red flush creeping up his cheeks. 

“It’s my fault anyway,” said Stephen with a crooked half-smile. Liam shook his head, confused until he realized Stephen was actually channeling His Grace Stannis Baratheon, but with more humor — and a lot more tenderness. He held Liam’s hand in his and massaged each of the four fingers, one by one, applying deft and gentle pressure with fingertips until the tight and sore muscles were loose and warm, and the skin tingling. Against his better judgment Liam closed his eyes to the bright lights of the trailer, and relaxed into the feeling of the strong hands kneading his own. It was dangerous to enjoy it too much, but it was too good to put an end to before he had to.

Finally Stephen patted the back of Liam’s hand and released it, slowly, keeping the contact for as long as reasonably possible. Liam let out a long breath. “Thanks,” he said, keeping the tremble out of his voice and putting on a companionable smile.

Carice came through a moment later. “All I could find was Gemma’s Motrin,” she said, “but here you go.”

“Thank you, love,” answered Liam, “but I don’t think I need it anymore after all.”

She was surprised. “Better already?”

He would not look at Stephen: not directly. In his peripheral vision he could tell Stephen was studiously looking at something on Carice’s desk. 

“Much,” he said. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Stephen’s mouth curl into the faintest hint of a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, you might like [this older one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/823909) too. More Liam/Stephen and Carice and Joe, set just after filming The Episode with the Dick Leeches.


End file.
